


It is not like..

by Paige_Marie



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Marie/pseuds/Paige_Marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not like she meant to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is not like..

It’s not that she was depressed not really, she wasn't honest. She’s happy when with her friends and thinking about that one person who makes it all okay. It is just when she’s sad it’s bad. It’s really bad,  
It’s not like she meant to find someone just as broken as she was. He and her were both made up all salt and steal and a slow burning passion inside each of them.  
It’s not like she meant to fall for him. And she certainly was never going to tell him that. The fire in her veins were echoed in his own and the slow burning fire was going to burn each other out.   
It never did, it never got the chance. They’re not good for each other, that they know, they’re both to broken in the exact same way.  
It’s not like she cried when he finally died. She knew he was going to go that way on his own choice on another’s bullet. He didn’t say goodbye nor did she expect one. Dallas Winston couldn’t be saved and so she didn’t even try.


End file.
